brotownfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Characters
This is a list of the main characters in the show. The boys Vale Pepelo (Vale loosely translates to Dumb) He is the brother of Valea Pepelo & has a strong social conscience. Contrary to his given name, Vale is considered the intelligent one of the group, frequently seen carrying a literary classic. He is voiced by Oscar Kightley. Valea Pepelo (Valea loosely translates to Dumber) - He is the brother of Vale Pepelo & is more interested in girls than his brother. Whenever he sees an attractive one, he does a rendition of the 'schwing!' gesture (peyow peyow!) Valea’s name is an apt description. He is voiced by Shimpal Lelisi. Sione Tapili He is Vale & Valea’s best friend & fancies himself as a bit of a ladies’ man, while he constantly looks for ways to impress the girl of his dreams, sixth former Mila Jizovich. He also has a crush on a girl in the South island called Jazmin Macdonald. He is voiced by Mario Gaoa. Jeff da Māori He lives with his mum & eight dads in a car shell outside the house. He was brought up in the country by his Aunt Queenie (a caricature of Māori leader Dame Whina Cooper) but then moved to the city ‘for better TV reception and “because the thieving colonialist bastards stole our land”’. You can never see Jeff without his trusty guitar. He is often portrayed with a horribly runny nose. More than the other boys, Jeff’s character is assembled from clichés drawn mostly from Witi Ihimaera stories & Once Were Warriors. He is voiced by David Fane. Rodney McCorkenstein Taifule Also known as Mack. He rounds out the group, a heavyset boy who has definite gay tendencies & a knack for talking his way out of things, but he does stand behind his word eventually. Mack is considered a tough guy by the group and said to be raised in the streets. He actually lives in a high class mansion with a loving mum and dad. He is voiced by David Fane. Tapili family Agnes Tapili She is Sione’s mother & the Pepelos’ neighbour. Deeply religious & physically aggressive, even at Sione (she refuses to show this side of her in public) Despite this, she seems to have intimate relations with the local minister. A caricature of the overbearing Polynesian mother who won’t hesitate to humiliate her children. Desperate for a husband, she is known to have phone sex with Pepelo Pepelo, even though she hates him. She is voiced by David Fane. Sina Tapili She is Sione’s older sister & Mila’s friend. Sina does not think kindly of her brother & The Boys, except one time when Mack was crying. She attends St Cardinal’s College for girls, known to the boys of neighbouring St. Sylvester’s as ‘Car(di)nal Knowledge’. She is voiced by Teuila Blakely. Timothy Tapili Known as the “Motorcycle Boy”, he is Agnes’ eldest son. A delinquent who is a regular in the local delinquent centre (which Agnes euphemistically calls a “boarding school”) & jail. His real name & behaviour were revealed in the episode ''Go and ask Agnes'', where it is revealed that his criminal record is not very impressive and he behaves more like a pretentious bully than the ‘hardcore’ criminal he claims to be. He is shown to be a role model to Sione, who states he wants a bike like him. Samson Tapili Agnes’ youngest son. He is the presumed son of the minister, though Agnes refers to him as “A miracle by Jesus”.Category:Browse Category:Characters